


Diva

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus finally gets his chance to work on a big photo shoot, the only downside is the model he's working with has a reputation for being a bit of a diva...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



Marcus isn't really a well-known photographer, but he's accepted a job that's going to change that. He's going to be working on a project with the world famous model, Dany Kvyat. Initially he accepted it because it's a well paid job; it'll mean he'll be able to do more projects that he wants to without worrying about money. It's not the first time that he's taken a job just for the cash but he's aware that if this goes wrong, he'll find that the doors close on other big jobs as well. All the big magazines and modelling agencies work together and if one doesn't want to hire you, then none will.

So the reason he's starting to worry is that Dany Kvyat is rumoured to be notoriously difficult to work with. He was told by a fellow photographer, Dan, that he's 'a diva bitch from hell' and that's saying something considering Dan is the nicest, cheeriest person he knows. Never a bad word about anyone, not even his ex-girlfriend who trashed his flat and stole his car when they broke up… so working with Dany must be awful.

Marcus is waiting at the studio they're using for the shoot. His own studio is just his apartment and it wasn't going to be nice enough for such an important job, so the modelling agency has hired one in town. It's probably for the best, if Dany's going to have a hissy fit and trash the place at least he's not going to be the one clearing it up.

He's setting up all his equipment when Dany comes striding in, he's dressed in jeans and hoodie but the way he walks makes it seem like he's wearing a crown and looking down at all the 'ordinary' people. There's a kid following him, short, blond, tattoos poking out from beneath his shirt, he has the air of a long suffering assistant and he's carrying a large messenger bag as well as one of those take-away bags that have cookies or sandwiches in and a cup of coffee. All balanced carefully as he scurries behind Dany.

Dany barks something in a language Marcus doesn't understand, like he's giving orders to a dog, and Marcus watches as the assistant scrabbles to find something in his bag.

"I'm really sorry, I don't have it," the assistant mumbles and Dany looks furious. As the assistant tries to put everything back in the bag they accidentally spill the coffee at Dany's feet and Marcus actually holds in a gasp in anticipation of the yelling that's going to come.

"Get the fuck out of here! You're fired!" Dany screams. The poor assistant is running out of the studio, leaving just the two of them.

"You! Get me a coffee!" Dany orders and Marcus complies, it isn't his job but if it makes all of this run smoothly then he'd do almost anything.

Once he's made the coffee, twice, since it wasn't strong enough the first time, he suggests that they get down to business. The sooner they start the sooner he can be out of here and away from this toxic atmosphere.

"Is the light good?" Dany asks, when Marcus doesn't respond immediately he adds, "Well? Is your mouth only good for sucking cock?" 

Marcus is already sick of being spoken to like this, he's used to high-maintenance but this guy's just a bitch. So screw future jobs, he wouldn't want to work with people like this all the time anyway, he's going to give him a piece of his mind, "Is that what's wrong with you then? Just needing a fuck?"

Dany looks shocked for a minute before going back to his pout and Marcus knows that he's hit a nerve, "Am I right? You're just desperate for some cock?!"

Marcus flinches as Dany heads towards him quickly and Marcus is expecting to get slapped, or punched, but Dany's dragging him into a kiss while rutting against him. Dany's soft lips are sweeping across his and they taste of something sweet, like raspberries and cream. Each slow swipe of lips causes him to moan in pleasure, as he melts into the kiss and presses his body against Dany's.

It doesn't take long for all the anger to subside and Marcus is fumbling with Dany's zip. He's expecting a mouthful about how he can't even manage that but Dany just undoes it and lets Marcus' hands go back to work.

Dany might be taller than him but in this state he's easy to manhandle onto the little sofa, Marcus is pulling down his jeans as he pushes him down, thankfully his trainers just slip off so that he can easily free him before he gets straight to work sucking him off. It's sloppy but he takes it all straight away and he lets some spit dribble down so he can open him up at the same time.

He's got his hands tangled in Marcus' hair and it's almost painful but his moans spur him on, it gives Marcus a rush to see the high and mighty Dany begging him for more. As he pushes a third finger inside him he hears Dany gasp in pleasure before coming into his mouth, when he withdraws his fingers Dany whimpers before asking to be fucked. The fact that he asks rather than orders him has Marcus hunting for the condom he keeps hidden in his camera bag, for in the unlikely occasion that he gets lucky.

He's slowly rolling the condom on, enjoying the sight of Dany eye fucking him, even though he's pretty much still fully clothed.

Marcus kisses him softly as he lines up, his hands wandering to spread Dany's skinny thighs so that he can easily enter him. Dany's hands are grabbing at him, trying to pull him closer, deeper but Marcus is deliberately taking his time, making him wait for his satisfaction.

He's all the way in and Dany's squirming under him, trying to force him to move, but Marcus just slowly pulls out, until it's just the tip left in. Dany sighs as Marcus does this over and over again, his cock hardening with each thrust, until he moans in a pitiful voice, "I want to come".

"I don't think you deserve to come," Marcus smirks, he's liking having this power over Dany.

"Give me all your cock."

"Not until you've been good," Marcus says and he would never have expected to say these sort of things during sex, ever, but it feels right, it feels right with Dany.

"I can be good," Dany gasps, his eyes are pleading with Marcus.

Marcus just smiles but keeps the same unhurried pace as Dany gets flustered, Marcus knows he's so close to coming.

"I want to come," Dany pleads again. His face is scrunched up in frustration and he looks so gorgeous like this.

"I want you."

Those magic words have Marcus wrapping his hand around Dany's hard cock and upping the pace until they're both panting through their orgasm and moaning in their native languages. Marcus is collapsed over Dany, he's worried that he's crushing him but he hasn't got the energy to move. When he finally stands up all the blood rushes to his head and he ends up in a huddle on the floor, sitting admiring Dany who looks majestic.

Dany's lying out, almost posed; one thin arm behind his head, one leg angled so that Marcus can see his stretched hole still slick with lube, hoodie open to reveal a lean body. Marcus has never seen anyone look this graceful after sex; with his cheeks flushed and lips swollen, he's beautiful. He grabs his camera and takes a photo, one just for him, as Dany lies recovering from his orgasm.

Little does he know that in a year's time he'll be putting that exact photo in a nice frame and wrapping it up along with a key to his flat as a gift for their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
